Twas the Night BeforeFistmas?
by Marie Allen
Summary: Twas the Night Before Christmas, Team Rocket style. James says a 'bad' word, but I think it's appropiate for all ages...


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Twas the Night Before...Fistmas?  
By: Marie Allen  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimers: Usual disclaimers apply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Twas the night before Fistmas-the forest was real still.  
Not a creature was crying-nope, not even a shrill.  
The stockings were hung on a branch right here,  
In hopes that Santa would soon appear.  
  
The trio were snoozing deep in their beds,  
While twinkling stars twinkled overhead.  
They were wearing warm jammies, all fuzzy and warm,  
And luck behold, they wore not their uniform.  
  
They started to dream about shiny new toys,  
When suddenly they heard a strange jingle noise!  
Then Jessie said, "Do you hear what I hear?"  
"Ya mean dat snoring?" Meowth said with a sneer.  
  
Jessie pulled out her fan and hit poor Jim,  
Who was suddenly not quite so limb.  
She ignored his silent pouts and sniffling protests,  
Instead she climbed up high-right next to a Beedrill nest.  
  
Unaware to her, they began to stir,  
Meowth had cuddled back in bed, and soon was a-purr.  
She saw some Stantler, and a fat jolly man,  
He called out some names, in a short time span.  
  
"Now, Daxter! Now, Pancer! Now, Krancer and Pixen!  
On, Tumpet! On, Pupid! On, Kronker and Sisen!"  
He gave a blank look, and began to look around,  
Then shrugged off his blush, and jumped down with a bound.  
  
As soon as he jumped, without even a growl,  
Those doggies fled, and were soon on a prowl.  
They ran away quickly with anger in their eyes,  
'Twas not the first time he did that, that stupid wise guy.  
  
"Get up!" Jessie yelled with venom in her voice,   
Those two sleepers woke, you needn't tell them twice.  
They climbed up next to her, with wide eyes times two,  
They made not a sound, but then James cried "Ah-choo!"  
  
His two companions muffled his sneeze,  
But it was too late, and they were soon covered in bees.  
They saw not Santa with his huge red sack,  
They were too busy, and showed him their back.  
  
Nor did he see them, too jolly was he,  
Filling their stockings with treats for the three.  
They fell to the ground with a dull and thick thud,  
And ran away in fear, despite the mud.  
  
When they finally made their way back to camp,  
They realized that they were more than damp.  
They had missed their turn to capture Santa Claus,  
And basked in the thought that they were a lost cause.  
  
James held his foot, and cried, "It hurts Hell!"  
'Well,' he thought, 'at least not as bad as Jessiebelle.'  
Then, out-of-the-blue, they looked towards their socks,  
And they said not a word, were they so in shock.  
  
They carefully stood, and peeked inside,  
Not knowing or sure what they would find.  
They dumped the stuff on the grass with care,  
Hoping that goodies, were going to be there.  
  
Indeed there were goodies in all sizes and shapes,  
Especially the toys that were...ticker tapes?  
Balls for Meowth, a mirror for Jessie,  
And a sweater for James, that wasn't too dressy.  
  
But under their gifts, something else lagged,  
And with chuckles and giggles, they looked at the bag.  
Inside was a lump of black coal,  
They grinned at each other, and then dug a hole.  
  
They put there the coal, that they had just received,  
And because this was Fistmas (er...Christmas?), this was what they believed:  
They were wrong when they thought they could capture THE Claus,  
Despite the fact that what he did long ago was a flaw.  
  
And that Jessie could forgive him, or so she thought,  
For another night or two, until she forgot,  
About that night, and what he had done for her,  
Because that was what she did indeed prefer.  
  
Then, up in the sky, they heard with a laugh,  
"Good...er...um...ugh! What is that paragraph?!"  
He flew out of sight, and without a word more,  
They snuggled in their beds, on the dirt floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  



End file.
